


Breakfast Blunder

by dylinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute and innocent stiles, Drabble, Eternal Sterek, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, grumpy but endearing derek, just a bunch of cute fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylinski/pseuds/dylinski
Summary: All was well and good until a loud crash wakes Derek up from his sleep. What the hell is Stiles doing now? It's too early for this crap. Derek has no choice but to investigate because Stiles was like a toddler. Not knowing what trouble he had gotten himself into was worse than the actual scenario.





	Breakfast Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> Request/Prompt: Sterek-#4. Will you just hold still (Anon)  
This is just a bunch of really cute fluff. It's a lot shorter than what I typically write, but it's still really cute.

“Goddamn it!” Derek opened his groggy eyes to the sound of clanging and fumbling accompanied by a slur of curses. He rolled over in bed and looked at the clock that informed him it was still too early to be awake. ‘_God, what has Stiles done now?_’ he thought. He sat up, rubbing his head and groaned, then let out a stretch. His bare feet let out a light thud as they hit the floor and he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

“Stiles...what are you doing?” He said while rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light in the room. Stiles froze with a look of shock on his face as he sat in the middle of the floor, covered in batter and flour. 

_ Maybe if I don’t move he can’t see me.  _ There were pots around him and he was a mess along with the floor. He looked like a two year old who got into the peanut butter jar and wiped it everywhere. Derek just stared at him with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. Stiles finally relaxed his muscles and let out a long sigh. “I was trying to make you breakfast.” He bore the most pitiful and disappointed look Derek had ever seen and he couldn’t help but giggle and smile. Stiles felt utterly defeated and let his head and shoulders hang as Derek walked over to his blunder and squatted next to him. 

Derek wiped some batter off his cheek with his thumb and then slid the digit between his lips. Stiles caught himself licking his own, under Derek’s spell. He shook his head when Derek laughed at him, tossing batter everywhere from his head. “Stiles! **_Will you just hold still!?_**” He grabbed the brunettes shoulders to keep him at bay, wincing from the impact of batter.

Stiles halted his movements and whispered under his breath. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to cook for you for once.” A frown hung on his lips as Derek picked some of the breakfast mix out of Stiles’ hair.

“Babe, it’s okay. It’s the thought that counts.” He beamed down at the sad boy. His whiskey eyes looked up to the raven haired man and the corner of his lips turned up. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.” Derek stood up and offered two hands to his boyfriend who gladly took them. With a big tug, Stiles was pulled to his feet and into Derek’s chest.

He looked up into his hazel eyes and raised his eyebrows mischievously. Derek knew that look all too well and it meant Stiles had an idea that typically had consequences he ignored. Stiles walked away from Derek to the counter where there was another bowl of pancake mix. Before Derek could react, he had picked it up and dumped it on his head, leaving the bowl on him like a hat.

“STILES! WHAT THE HELL?” He wore his familiar grumpy face with a hint of anger as he squinted darts at the mole-specked man. Stiles forced a smile that donned guilt. He walked over to the angry man and licked some batter off his nose. As Stiles walked away he shouted over his shoulder.

“Looks like you’re gonna have to clean up too.” He winked and flashed him his devious half-cocked smile. “Are you coming?” Derek took the bowl off his head, chasing after Stiles and leaving the mess of the kitchen like an afterthought.


End file.
